A variety of telecommunication providers (e.g., landline telecommunication providers, cellular telephone telecommunication providers, voice over IP (VOIP) telecommunication providers) provide voicemail services to clients. A voicemail service can allow users to leave voicemail messages (e.g., audio messages, video messages) for other users, who can access their voicemail accounts to receive and play back the messages from any of a variety of telephone and/or computing devices (e.g., landline telephone, cellular telephone, smartphone, or laptop computer). To access (e.g., play) voicemail messages, users can call a designated number with a mobile or land-based communication device to interact with a voicemail service through a series of voice or keypad prompts. Some voicemail services provide computer-based graphical user interfaces for accessing voicemail messages.